


You Rock Me (201)

by GRtheS



Series: Season 2: Unreleased Joints [1]
Category: Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chair Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRtheS/pseuds/GRtheS
Summary: Mariah and Shades continue their "conversation" at the brownstone.





	You Rock Me (201)

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping with the season two theme, this series is named after a Pete Rock & CL Smooth album and will be a companion piece of sorts: thirteen short fics that expand upon Mariah, Shades, and/or Comanche scenes/aspects of each episode.

"You rock me," she exhaled in his ear, but damnit if he wasn't the one being rocked. Right now, Mariah could tell Shades anything, get him to do anything. Here he was trying to pull her fully into his world yet she was the one pulling him out.

He'd been in this life since he was a kid. There had never been another option, no outs. While the prospect of leaving behind everything he knew frightened him, the game **had** changed. Men were more than men these days and the old rules seemed to matter less and less. There was no better time to get out.

He'd never imagined a life inside the lines. Even now with this deal on the horizon, it was hard to picture...unless she was painting it. Staring into her eyes, surrounded by her warmth, his given name rolling off her tongue, he could see their future taking shape. Almost.

They were so close in this moment, in many moments, yet she still felt far away. There were parts of her he couldn't reach even as he pressed further into her.

"Fffuck," he inhaled sharply.

"You like that, Hernan?" She drew her nails against the back of his head as she slowly slid up and down his length, squeezing him tight within her.

"Mmmhmm," he groaned, biting his lip.

"Show me."

And so he did, slipping his hands beneath her thighs and deftly pulling her even closer, plunging deeper, grinding his pelvis against hers. She let out a little yelp and he couldn't help but grin; Mariah wasn't easy to surprise. Eyes locked on each other, she rose and fell, faster now, as he rocked back and forth matching her stroke for stroke. They were so good together, felt so good together. At some point, he stopped breathing - she was doing enough for the both of them - he was so focused, determined. Like it was the last time. Because, in his line of work, it very well could be. It was a way of thinking he figured he'd eventually unlearn, but for now-

"Huuuuu..." Was that him or her? She was getting close, he could feel it, and he was, too. He pressed his fingers into her hips as her legs began to shake. Soon, the whole fucking room was shaking: walls trembling, the earth beneath them threatening to give way. A low, guttural moan rang out - okay **that** was definitely him - as they both soared over the edge. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and watched intently as her face contorted with pleasure. He wanted to see this, remember this. He caressed her shoulders and, pulses slowing, they exchanged a knowing smile: _he showed her_.

After a beat, she put a hand on his chest and started to push off. His hands quickly returned to her hips in protest, holding her in place. "Wait, wait."

She placed a second hand on his chest. "I have to go."

"Where you gotta go, huh?" He kissed the side of her neck. "What's more important than this?" He traveled along her jawline up to her ear, gently sucking at her flesh, and murmured, "I just got here." He wasn't letting go.

She sighed: a little irritated, but mostly charmed. She brushed the sweat from his brow, kissed his eyes, lashes, nose. He pulled her in for a kiss. A real one, like time-stopping real. He snaked his hand between them and pressed his thumb against her clit, causing her legs to tremble once more.

She broke their kiss. "Hernan..."

He was ready to go again. He reached around, and started to unzip her dress. She took the opportunity to extricate herself from his grasp, pushing herself to her feet, and exposing him to the cold. He groaned in agony.

She was, at least, apologetic. "I'm trying to secure our future." She rolled the hem of her dress back down, flattening out the creases in the fabric. She turned her back to him expectantly, waiting for him to zip her back up. He did not oblige. He was petulant.

"What am I supposed to do?" _My dick is out right now and yet you do nothing._

"Take care of yourself," she snapped, zipping herself back up.

She turned to face him and softened a bit. _Gotdamn: he was fine, willing, and able._  Her lips curled into a devious smile as she seriously contemplated climbing right back into his lap, but she knew better.

"Or wait. I won't be long." She sauntered out and he shook his head.

For her, he just might wait.


End file.
